Talking about kisses with Itachi
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: "Porque, se Sasuke queria trocar saliva com a amiguinha, não havia ninguém melhor para ajudá-lo nisso do que um expert como seu irmão mais velho, Itachi." - Sasuke x Sakura, para Mai Kobayashi.


**Talking about Kisses with Itachi**

Presente de aniversário para minha amada amiga, Mai Kobayashi.

(...)

- Boa noite, seu capeta. – Itachi, gentil como sempre, estava sendo obrigado a dar boa noite para seu irmão. Sua mãe disse que, se ele não fizesse aquilo, não receberia sua mesada por ter sido um péssimo irmão mais velho. – E vê se não conta mais para okaa-san¹ que eu te bati, sem eu ter te batido.

- Mas você bateu. – Sasuke, o irmão mais novo, deu a língua, enquanto se enfiava debaixo das cobertas. – Seu filho da puta.

- Ai, ai, ai. – O mais velho, empurrando o irmão contra o travesseiro, suspirou. – O que a mamãe faria ao te ver falando dela desse jeito, e só com seis anos?

Os irmãos Uchiha eram conhecidos por serem bagunceiros, lindos e, principalmente, se odiarem.

Itachi, o mais velho, tinha treze anos; era o menino mais bonito da sua turma, considerado um gênio (estavam pensando em mandá-lo dois anos acima), e paixão de toda e qualquer garota que o visse. Diziam que ele não tinha nenhum defeito, porém seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke, podia ver muitos deles de olhos fechados.

Sasuke tinha seis anos, mas já conquistara a maior parte das garotas de sua idade. Estava na primeira série, mas era considerado um conquistador, e dizia-se que quando tivesse a idade do irmão, seria tão bonito quanto ele. E, por mais que se esforçasse para não pensar nisso, Sasuke sempre quis ser como Itachi, e implicava com ele só para passar mais tempo com o mesmo. E Itachi gostava de passar tempo com Sasuke, embora fingisse que não.

- Dorme logo, little boy. – O moreno bufou.

- Mas, aniki², eu estou sem sono. – O pequeno fez biquinho. – A gente poderia conversar um pouquinho?

Itachi suspirou. – Sobre o que, Sasuke? Sobre o que?

Sasuke parou, como estivesse hesitando. Será que podia confiar naquele filho da mãe preguiçoso e lesado que ele infelizmente chamava de irmão para guardar seu segredo? Olhou bem para a cara do outro, comendo nojentamente uma barra de chocolate. Arght, Itachi era _tão_ nojento! Mas, de certo modo, parecia que ele era sua única saída.

- Garotas. – Ele disse aquilo em um sussurro, um murmuro, em um tom tão baixo que Itachi quase teve que pedir para que ele repetisse. Então, o irmão mais velho riu e passou a mão na cabeça do mais novo, ainda rindo.

- Em que posso ser útil, irmãozinho?

Engoliu em seco.

- Eu vi você beijando aquela menina, ontem.. – Itachi sorriu. "Foi mais uma troca de salivas", pensou, mas não disse nada. Queria ouvir o que o pequeno queria dizer. – E, tem uma menina na minha sala, que eu queria beijar.

O mais velho não se controlou, e riu. Sasuke ficou vermelho, e deu um tapa no ombro do irmão mais velho, com raiva. Como ele ousava rir de um desejo tão romântico, fofo e comum como o dele? Além do que, quem havia beijado aquela garota no dia anterior? E era uma garota diferente daquela da semana passada, ainda por cima! Sasuke esperava só beijar uma garota a sua vida inteira, porque só ela era especial o suficiente.

- Ok.. Certo.. Quem você quer beijar, nii-chan³?

O mais novo ficou vermelho novamente, mas dessa vez não de raiva, e sim de vergonha. Ele olhou para baixo, colocou as mãos sobre a cara e disse, mais baixo ainda.

- H..Haruno Sakura.

Itachi deu um sorrisinho para Sasuke, sentando-se na cama, ao lado dele.

- A garota do cabelo rosa? – perguntou, divertido. Ele se lembrava da garotinha. Ela era baixinha, tinha um cabelo daquela cor estranha, olhos verdes e era apaixonada por seu irmão desde que ele se lembrava. – Aquela que te perseguiu, ontem, no parquinho?

Sasuke fez que sim. – Ela é meio louca. – Admitiu, ficando vermelho e dando um sorrisinho de canto. – Mas eu gosto disso nela, Aniki.

- Nii-chan está apaixonado! – Itachi gargalhou, mas logo parou ao perceber que sua mãe iria ver o que estava acontecendo no quarto. – É o amor, que mexe com a cabeça do Sasuke e deixa ele assim... Que faz ele esquecer de mim... – Cantarolou.

- Não! – O pequeno negou, fazendo biquinho e empurrando o irmão. – Eu não estou apaixonado! Retire o que disse, aniki-kun! Seu chato! Idiota!

- Calma, capetinha. – O outro riu, enquanto era derrubado no chão. – Se você não está apaixonado pela Sakura-chan, pode me explicar porque você quer beijar ela?

- É que.. – Ele parou, olhando para o teto. – Eu gosto da Sakura. Ela é diferente de todas as garotas, e isso é bastante irritante... Mas eu gosto quando ela me irrita. E, aniki, eu queria saber como é beijar alguém. – O menor fez uma pausa. – E se for pra beijar alguma menina, tem que ser a Sakura.

- Que fofo! – Itachi sorriu, apertando as bochechas do irmão. Aquilo o fazia pensar... Havia alguém que ele gostava. Só que ela o desprezava. Sasuke tinha tanta sorte! A garota que ele gostava também gostava dele. Só que ele não sabia que gostava dela, é claro. – Então, você quer a minha ajuda para saber como chegar na gatinha?

- Não! – ele assustou-se. – Sakura não é uma gatinha. Ela é uma menina!

O rapaz balançou a cabeça. – Sim, é claro. Que viagem a minha. Então, você quer a minha ajuda para saber como chegar na menina?

- É, isso aí. – Sorriu, ficando ainda mais vermelho. Não era típico dele se envergonhar assim, mas os termos utilizados pelo irmão para se referir à Haruno não eram muito convencionais, e ele achava estranho pedir ajuda para alguma ou qualquer coisa ao irmão mais velho.

- Hum. Não se preocupe, aniki; com cada garota, o jeito é diferente. O fato é que a Sakura-chan gosta de você, então não se importará se você for um mané cagão total: ela vai gostar do fato de você ter beijado ela, Capeta.

- Mas... Itachi... – Mordeu o lábio. – Isso já aconteceu com você?

- Muitas vezes. – Piscou para o irmão. – Agora, durma. Você tem que estar descansado, se não vai babar toda a Sakura-chan.

- Como assim! – o pequeno assustou-se, mais uma vez. – Onde entra a baba no beijo! Eu achei que os lábios só se encostassem!

- No seu caso, sim. – Itachi ficou sem jeito. Como iria contar para o irmão sobre o temido "beijo de língua"? – É sério, Capeta, vai dormir. A Sakura-chan vai gostar do seu beijo.

- Mas você não me ensinou nada!

- E eu preciso? – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Sério, se a Sakura-chan não gostar dos seus lábios carnudos, vermelhos e tals, você envergonha toda a dinastia Uchiha. Vai dormir. Eu também preciso descansar. – "Amanhã, vou seguir o seu conselho, irmãozinho. Se for para beijar uma menina.. Que seja _ela_.", pensou. – Boa noite.

- Itachi... – Sasuke chamou, uma última vez. O mais velho virou-se, já na porta. – Você é o melhor irmão do mundo. Valeu.

- Vai dormir, viadinho. – Riu, e fechou a porta.

Desceu as escadas para assistir ao filme que havia alugado. Logo depois iria dormir, pois no dia seguinte teria aula. Eram nove horas da noite. Na sala de estar, sua mãe estava lendo o jornal, sentada em uma poltrona ao lado do sofá, no qual Itachi se jogou, preparando-se para seu filme ("O Grito 3").

- E aí, porque demorou tanto? – Ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu e Sasuke tivemos uma conversinha. – O moreno deu de ombros.

- Uma conversinha? Sobre o que? – Mikoto Uchiha era uma mulher extremamente desconfiada, e preocupada com a "inimizade" de seus filhos, embora soubesse que os dois se adoravam.

Itachi sorriu, hesitando em falar. – Uma conversinha sobre beijos.

- Ah, bom saber disso. – A morena guardou o jornal e olhou, séria, para seu filho mais velho. – Porque _eu_ preciso ter uma conversinha sobre beijos com você, senhor Itachi.

"Ah, fudeu." Pensou.

* * *

**¹ - **Mãe em japonês.

**² - **Irmão mais velho em japonês.

**³ - **Irmão mais novo em japonês.

* * *

**N/A: **Juh – Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida! Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida! Parabéns pra você, essa one ficou horrível! Muitas felicidades, desculpe pelo pior presente de sua vida! õ/

Sério, _girl_, eu te amo **muito**. E você sabe como ler Sasuke x Sakura pra mim é normal, mas escrever.. Ught, é um sufoco. Mas pra você e pras minhas outras melhores amigas, não tem problema *-* Eu até gostei de escrever.

Porque eu queria que alguém tivesse tido uma conversinha sobre beijos comigo antes do meu primeiro, hun ¬¬ Se bem que foi só selinho, né. HAUHSUAHASU.

Feliz aniversário. Você sabe como é especial para mim, e desde que eu te conheci eu não consegui encontrar alguém mais fofa no mundo inteiro. Como diz a Carol-chan, "vou te roubar e te prender em um vidrinho". Minha querida, espero que você tenha gostado da fanfic, ok? Eu amo o Sasuke pequenininho, e sei que você também; então tomara que goste *-*

Sobre a fanfic, eu fiz em duas horas, mas achei legal :D Por favor, comentários? HUSAHUAS muito pedante, eu (: Amo todos vocês, ok? Obrigada por lerem.

xoxo :*  
Nina-chan


End file.
